There's a fine line between love and hate
by emmalads2
Summary: Who would have guessed it? Kyle likes Wanda, Huh that was a shock


There's a fine line between love and hate

Title: There's a thin line between love and hate

Author: Emma Smith

Rating: K+

Summary: Who would have guessed it? Kyle and Wanda, Huh that was a shock

**Disclaimer: **Nope unfortunately I do not own _the host_ but a great thanks to Stephanie Meyer for writing such an amazing book!. BTW this is before the whole Wanda isn't in Melanie thing

**Wanda: **Emma, are you sure you know what you are doing?

**Kyle: **Me? With _it?_ No way.

**Me:** Hey Kyle, there is a fine line between love and hate!

**Kyle: **Yeah, yeah. Your human you should help me kill _it_ not help _it._

**The Lunch area**

I was sitting in the Lunch area with Jaime, Uncle Jeb and Ian. I was eating my huge portion of food. I was un-willing to eat it but Jamie wouldn't eat unless I did. I couldn't bear to see Jamie in pain _you mean _we _couldn't bear to see him in pain_. I automatically fixed my mistake and continued eating. Jamie had just asked me about the dolphin planet when Kyle walked in. He looked so much like his brother it was almost unbelievable that they were two completely different people. Ian was nice and sweet and stood up to his brother for me. Kyle on the other hand was…against what I was, I would never blame him for hating me. I still felt so lucky that Jamie, Ian, Jeb, Walter, the most shocking of all…Jared and everyone else to accept me. Of course I don't blame any of them Shannon, Maggie and of course Kyle.

Kyle was, as always, sneering at me I wished he would give me a chance like Jared did. Kyle took his vicious eyes from mine and looked to his brother, Ian. He saw Ian and decided to come sit at our table. Ever since I saved Kyle's life he has seemed accustomed to sit at our table, _our_ table is referring to me, Jamie, Ian and Jared. Kyle wouldn't talk to me and I wouldn't talk to him. Today seemed different, he talked to me, and I mean _talked_ there didn't seem to be anger or viciousness in his voice "Hey, Wanda? How'd you get such a hold on my brother?" Kyle laughed. Me and Ian both had low growls coming from deep in our chests. Ian's hands clenched and I turned to look reassuringly in his eyes. When Ian looked at me his expression changed into one of joy, Ian started laughing and the whole table couldn't help but laugh.

A few minutes afterwards I saw Doc come in, he came and sat next to us and started talking about how my face was healing, I saw Ian grimace as he took in my features more clearly. It hurt to see him like this, it shouldn't have, but it did. _Have you forgotten Jared?_ I hated when Melanie did this, and she did this a lot _have you forgot the way you feel when I do think about Jared like that!_ I wished Melanie would leave me alone so I could think for myself. Doc was still rambling on about my injuries when Ian took my hand in his, Jared winced, but I knew that he only winced because it was Melanie's body. I hated that too, I loved Jared and it hurt to see that he cared a lot more for Melanie than he did for me, although I shouldn't I knew it was irrational. Ian touched the spot were the healing scar was, he smiled as I did. Ian was different, I liked that. Jared made _the_ _body_ feel the way it did when he touched me, I knew that now. Ian made me smile and be happy. Although there was no denying I loved Jared, but I loved my friend Ian was at the top of that list nect to Jared and Jamie and even Jeb was up there!.

***

I mentally winced as Ian touched her face _Kyle what has happened to you? _i answered the question that has been running through my mind ever since the day that Wanda saved me. Yes, I called her Wanda get over it! It's not that much of a shock, right? Would it be such a shock if I liked Wanda _SHUT UP KYLE _ I dunno what it was, it was Melanie's body, but it was Wanda's words, Wanda's feelings. This wasn't Melanie, alright Wanda was in her body and this fact should have disgusted me, why didn't it?

Anyway it didn't matter, Ian was hers, Jared was hers and Jaime too, somehow I don't think any of them would be very happy. I can't help it, and believe me I have tried. It is too hard I thank the lord for making me able to act, otherwise I don't know how I would have done it. "Hey Wanda you look tired you wanna go back to our room?-oh calm down Melanie, you know what I meant" Jared's eyes sparkled at the name of his 'lost' love, Wanda started giggling, the sound was so appealing I nearly went and sat beside her and took her free hand, that would not have gone down to well with Ian or Jared. "No I'm fine, Ian, but thanks" her smile was dazzling, how id Ian do it? Stop from touching her face, kissing her? It seemed almost impossible to me. Although, Wanda was still pretty hooked on Jared herself it hardly seemed fair to Wanda, although I could see Ian lean in for a little kiss there, but I knew that no-one else would notice, I knew when Ian was doing anything, we were Twins, of course I would know more about him than anyone.

***

Kyle seemed to be in his own little world, he didn't seem to notice anything that was happened. The only thing I even noticed of him moving was when Ian touched my face and Kyle had seemed like he had winced, ha!, now I think I am going crazy, it would be great if Kyle joined my little group, but even that was asking too much I knew that Kyle hated every single cell of my little _centipede body_ as Kyle liked to call me.

Ian still kept my hand, absently drawing circles on my hand with his thumb. It felt very pleasant, I had decided that it did feel good when he touched me this way, not like the way it felt when Jared touched me but better than the way Jamie or anyone else touched me for that matter. Doc had just finished and was looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer to a question I hadn't even heard "I'm sorry, could you ask again" Doc let out a little laugh "I was just asking if you are a miracle worker or something, I can't thank you enough for helping Jamie" I blushed and Ian touched my newly red cheek and grinned I grinned back, it felt good to be able to care for such an impossible being. The thing that caught me off guard again was the slight movement in Kyle, like he was purposefully looking away. Kyle was so breathtakingly like Ian it was almost scary, I would definitely get mixed up between the two if he kept up being calm I would probably know when it was Ian when he touched me, I would feel it in my bones I smiled, happy with the thought. Melanie started getting annoyed again _you know I am still here, I can here you talking about the O'shea brothers, and I Think Ian is just gross, plus what's the deal with Kyle, he tried to kill you and he's like your best friend now?_ I ignored the strike at Ian, but I started thinking about Kyle _no! he isn't my 'best friend' but if he's willing to be friends then so be it_ I thought calmly. Kyle looked at me then, there was a sparkle in his sapphire coloured eyes. I smiled a wide smile to him, to make him feel as if I didn't want him not to be my friend, it would help if Ian didn't hate Kyle.

***

That smile did it, I almost lost all my control, This smile gave me hope, hope that was surely false but at this moment I didn't car, I would hope and pray, but never ever would i show my true feelings. Ever

**A/N:** well that was my first host one, sorry if it's too short or if I have the characters wrong, especially Kyle, I think it's safe to say he's out of character! xD, oh well, review plzzzzz you know reviews equal love 333


End file.
